Today, health care is a team sport where multiple providers work in concert to care for patients. In order to deliver timely, cost-effective, quality care, it is imperative that the health care team be enabled to communicate promptly and efficiently. In the hospital setting, communication between providers is centered on the hospital-based electronic health record (EHR). It is often facilitated through hospital staff, but in itself can be time-consuming and incomplete. When the patient leaves the hospital, this communication becomes even more limited, because in an outpatient setting, health information is compartmentalized into each physician's individual practice-EHR. This limitation can pose serious risks to patient safety, and requires that healthcare providers quickly communicate key decisions regarding patient care amongst each other. However it can be tedious and time consuming to identify, let alone contact, another healthcare provider involved in the care of an individual patient. Current inefficiencies in communication have thus created a potential for lapses in patient-care, leading to treatment errors, and has become a major source of dissatisfaction among healthcare providers and patients.